<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malision by astudyinfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416105">Malision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic'>astudyinfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archeologist!Greg, Consentacles, Lovecraftian Erotica, M/M, Philologist!Mycroft, Smut, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient temple, a forgotten curse, a thing of nightmares. </p>
<p>This was not what Mycroft had imagined when he agreed to accompany Lestrade on the expedition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Consentacles_Collection2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While he understood why Lestrade had asked him along, Mycroft still resented him for it.  A little.  His place was in London, in his office, working in quiet and solitude.  His place was not in the field.  Greg was the adventurer of the two of them and while Mycroft missed him terribly when he went out on a dig for months at a time, it was worth it to be able to sleep in their own bed each night without thoughts of scorpions and sand and camels. </p>
<p>But this dig was different and try as he could to come up with an excuse that would satisfy his lover and research partner, Mycroft couldn’t find one.  He was the world-renowned expert in the ancient languages of this region.  If he didn’t do it, there was no guarantee someone else would do it right. </p>
<p>He wouldn’t leave Greg with a subpar translator, but he didn’t have to like it.</p>
<p>To Mycroft’s surprise, the tent at the dig site was far more comfortable than he’d ever expected.  Certainly not the posh home they shared back in London but far better than he’d imagined and he managed to sleep well, despite the circumstance.  The sand, however, was far worse than his already catastrophized prediction.  It got everywhere and he couldn’t wait to get back to London and bathe until not a trace of it remained. </p>
<p>His imagination also proved insufficient when it came to the work.  Greg told him this place was different - a temple to some long-forgotten god -  but the translations were slower going than almost anything Mycroft had encountered before.</p>
<p>Greg worked until dark, and then continued long after that, working by torchlight when the light grew to dim.  All the while, Mycroft stayed in their tent, content to be away from the unforgiving sun and focused on translating each piece Greg or his crew brought to him.  One tablet, in particular, gave him more trouble than he’d expected and he’d taken to saying the words he did know out loud in order to find meaning in the unknown ones.  </p>
<p>Mycroft was not a superstitious person.  He did not go in for the religious beliefs of most of his countrymen and found belief systems to be an interesting field of study but not a method around which to base one’s life.  However, something about the words made him uncomfortable, though not enough to stop.  </p>
<p>He should have stopped.</p>
<p>An hour later, when Greg stepped back into their tent, sweaty dirty and looking good enough to eat, Mycroft still hadn’t solved the problem.  He wasn’t anywhere close to solving the problem.  There had to be a solution.  Anything else was untenable.  He sat heavily, hiding his lower half behind the desk, trying to find the right words to explain the situation to his lover.  He was a man of languages, after all.  Surely there was a way to explain.</p>
<p>“Mycroft?  What’s wrong?”  Leave it to Greg to be far too observant for his own good.  A trait of being an archeologist, Mycroft supposed.  Always looking for clues to cultures that were long dead.  Greg would surely notice his lover acting unusual.</p>
<p>“I have had a small mishap,” Mycroft explained.  </p>
<p>Greg bit his lip, fighting a smile.  Mycroft wished he could keep his lover amused as opposed to the horror he was about to experience.  “You had a mishap with translation?”</p>
<p>Mycroft nodded.  “It turns out this was not an ode to the gods as I originally believed but rather a curse of some sort.  A curse that, to my amazement, actually worked.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying you released an ancient curse?”  The amusement continued and it was with a heavy heart that Mycroft nodded and stood.  </p>
<p>His legs were still there, thankfully.  But there was more.  He could come up with no other than description than <em>tentacles</em> to explain what sprouted from his sides.  In all, he had four extra limbs, prehensile and an eerie blue.  A thing of horror.  He was a thing of horror.  </p>
<p>Greg stared, his lips moved silently as he worked through the various emotions that Mycroft had been dealing with for over an hour.  “That is...”</p>
<p>“Horrifying, I know.  If you wish for me to stay in a separate tent tonight, I will understand.”</p>
<p>Stepping forward, Greg reached out, stopping just before touching the offending limbs.  The limbs had no such hesitation, one of them wrapping around Greg’s wrist to pull him even closer while another wrapped around his waist, holding him the way Mycroft often would when they were alone in their bedroom.  “I’m sorry, Gregory.  I can’t seem to control them.”</p>
<p>Greg licked his lips and Mycroft recognized the look.  “This...doesn’t bother you?”</p>
<p>“No.  I don’t think that it does.”</p>
<p>What he did to deserve a man like this, Mycroft didn’t know but he leaned in to kiss Greg, thankful for him.  Greg responded with enthusiasm and moaned in a way Mycroft generally only heard when they were in bed.  He pulled back to look at his lover, realizing one of the tentacles had wrapped around his leg cupping him through his trousers.  </p>
<p>Greg wasn’t just unbothered by the tentacles, he actively enjoyed them.  </p>
<p>With little fanfare, they stripped one another of their clothes, collapsing onto the unforgiving cot they shared.  Mycroft was all over him, partially out of his own passion and partially because the tentacles were as drawn to Greg as he was.</p>
<p>Eyes blown dark with passion, Greg arched against him.  “More, please.”</p>
<p>“More what?”</p>
<p>“Everything.”</p>
<p>Thankful his lover was okay with this, Mycroft gave up on controlling the newest parts of his body.  They seemed to know how to pleasure Greg as much as he did.  Mycroft gasped along with Greg when Greg wrapped his hand around his length.  A quick glance down surprised Mycroft even more. It wasn’t Greg gripping him.  He was doing it to himself, and Greg, at the same time.  The sight was intoxicated and they both thrust their hips forward as they watched this new part of Mycroft pleasure them both.  </p>
<p>“Gods,” Greg whispered, squeezing his eyes shut against the onslaught of pleasure.  He cried out wordlessly as one of the tentacles breached him and Mycroft followed a moment later.  Now every thrust pushed them closer together, into that warm and welcome embrace of two Mycroft’s new limbs while every pull back impaled themselves on the other two.  </p>
<p>It was all too much, the sights and sensations pushed Mycroft over the edge, moaning as he came in pulse after pulse.  Greg came a few breaths later, crying out Mycroft’s name as he emptied himself between them.</p>
<p>They cleaned up in silence, Mycroft trying to figure out how to broach the subject of the tentacles.  What would they tell the rest of the camp?  What would they tell the people back home?  If they were permanent, would he have to live in isolation for the rest of his life?  These were questions he would need to ponder first before burdening his partner with them. </p>
<p>Exhausted both physically and emotionally, they climbed into bed and despite everything, Mycroft fell asleep immediately, wrapped around Greg like a clingy octopus.</p>
<p>The next morning, Mycroft woke like he often did with Greg’s head pillowed on his chest.  He carded one hand through his lover’s hair while waiting for him to wake up.  Greg blinked his eyes open with the sleepy smile Mycroft would never tire of seeing.  “Good morning.”  His voice was rough with sleep and even as sated as he still was from the night before, Mycroft felt desire stir in his gut once more.  </p>
<p>Pushing up to sit, Greg stared down at him with a frown.  “Oh.  They’re gone.”</p>
<p>Mycroft looked to see that, yes, the tentacles were gone, just his normal four limbs right where they should be.  “I guess it was a temporary spell,” he said with a shrug. </p>
<p>Looking at the frown on Greg’s face, he had to ask.  “Are you disappointed, Gregory?”</p>
<p>“I... Well... It was fun.  I was looking forward to doing that again.”</p>
<p>Mycroft smiled and pulled him back down to kiss.  “I have an eidetic memory.  I can use that spell whenever I want.”</p>
<p>Greg’s answering grin warmed his heart and had heat flaring in his belly.  “Then, what do you say to a little research before we get back to work?”</p>
<p>Who was Mycroft to say no to that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I blame twitter for this.  </p>
<p>Come yell at me on tumblr at <a href="http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com">astudyinfic</a> or twitter at <a href="http://twitter.com/astudyinfic">astudyinfic</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>